Los Shamanes también aman
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Jejeje, solo leanlo, Self-Insert, Yaoi, AU
1. Prologo

Kory: Hola, hola, hola!!!!!, hace tiempo que no pongo mensajes iniciales n_n, jeje, este fic es un AU jejeje, y self-insert, y Yaoi,  n_n le pedí a mi Orito jeje, que me dejara hacer este fic, debo de decir, que por el simple hecho de que como en este y otros fic, el simple hecho de que yo este en una relación yaoi, no es que sea Gay, si no que lo hago para su agrado, bye.

**Los Shamanes también aman**

**Prologo**

**Por: Kory Asakura**

Un joven de cabellera castaña se encontraba caminando por un camino conocido para él, era su lugar secreto, encontraba un gran y lindo lago con una roca grande y alta en medio, el chico se encontraba mirando el lago mientras descansaba, y vio un sujeto encima de la roca, no se podía ver claramente, no le tomo importancia, se acostó y se dispuso a descansar.

Un ruido, el joven de la cabellera creyó que era el chico que estaba encima de la roca, se levanto, y no ve al chico encima de la roca, voltea para donde estaba el ruido y se encuentra con un monstruo que se le hecha encima, pero antes de que llegue alguien lo destruye.

"Deberías ser mas cuidadoso Zaruto" dice un joven de pelo muy largo, que llega hasta casi el piso, de color azul celeste con puntas de color azul marino, ojos azules marinos, vestido con una pantalón negro y una capa azul  que dice Koori en letra japonesa.

"Lo siento, jejeje"

Zaruto abre sus ojos, todo había sido un sueño.

"Fue un sueño, pero ese chico, sabia mi nombre, que raro" se dice para él mismo.

"Zaruto!!!! Ya levántate, hoy es tu primer día en la prepa y no quiero que llegues tarde!!!" grita la mamá de Zaruto

"Ya se mamá!!!!!!!!" grita Zaruto

"ese chico, ojalá que un día lo logre ver en vida real"

"Que chico??" pregunta una niña de 10 años de edad

"este.., nadie Sakura, jeje, nadie n_nU" dice Zaruto a su hermana.

 ¬¬ dime" dice Sakura

"Este, ya se me hizo tarde, nos vemos Sakurita" Sale corriendo, Zaruto tiene la ventaja de estar cerca de  la prepa, al salir de la casa ve un camión de mudanzas en la casa de su vecinos "Parece que por fin se van a mudar aquí, que bien, tendré vecinos n_n, O_O se me hace tarde" Zaruto sale corriendo a la prepa sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Fin del prologo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kory: si desean participar como Shamanes en este fic, solo dejen sus datos:

Nombre que quieran usar en el fic

Descripción tanto física, como social y emocional

Nombre del espiritu

Arma para la posecion

Descripción del espiritu

Al posesionar, como es la apariencia de la arma

Como es la Posecion gigante

Si desean hacer posecion de 2do nivel, otra arma

Lo que quieran agragar de mas

Honoo: nos vemos


	2. Kory Asakura

**Los Shamanes También aman**

**Capitulo 1: Kory Asakura**

**Por Kory Asakura**

Zaruto corría para llegar al salón donde seria su primera clase, abre la puerta y...

"Llegaste Zaruto n_n"  dice una joven de ojos cafés y pelo café a media espalda.

"Si Maryen, n_n llegue antes de que tocara el timbre, soy el mejor n_n" dice Zaruto

"Que ególatra eres, nunca cambias" dice una chica de pelo castaño a media espalda y ojos grises.

"¬¬"

"Tienes razón Marine" dice Maryen y se ríen las chicas

"Oye Zaruto, llegaste muy temprano, aun faltan 15 minutos para que empiece la clase, jijiji" dice un chico de pelo castaño con unos audífonos atrás de la oreja.

"O_O que???"

"Yoh tiene razón, aun es muy temprano" dice Marine

Pasaron 10 minutos, los chicos se sentaron en las sillas, en eso la puerta se abre y entra un chico de pelo azul celeste y azul marino en las puntas, vestido con un pantalón negro al igual que una playera, y una camisa blanca desabrochada, Zaruto al verlo se sorprende, pero no dice nada ya que el profesor entro.

'Ese chico, es el de mi sueño, justamente en la mañana pedí verlo, y ahora lo tengo aquí, en mi grupo' piensa Zaruto

"Zaruto, te habla el profe" dice Marine

"Que?" voltea con el profe y ve que todo el salón lo esta mirando

"Señor, ya despertó??, ¬¬ ahora preséntese, solo falta usted" dice el profesor

"Que??, solo falto yo??, bueno, jeje" se rasca la cabeza "Mi nombre es Zaruto Kinomiya, tengo 15 años y soy de aquí, de Tokyo" dice Zaruto

"Bueno, les contaba, en este campus de alto rendimiento, tenemos varias actividades físicas, tales son: Fútbol, Béisbol, Básquetbol, Americano, Acondicionamiento Físico, Karate,  Natación, Voleibol, y Peleas de Shamanes, cada uno de ustedes debe de entrar a uno por lo menos, para poder sacar buena calificación en sus materias" dice el profesor.

Zaruto al oír se emocionado el anuncio, voltea con el chico de su sueño y ve que esta...

'Dormido!!!! O_O, como puede dormirse con un anuncio tan importante, espera, esos signos' Zaruto nota que en cada lado de los pantalones y de la camisa, y en un brazalete viene una letra japonesa 'Koori, también en mi sueño tenia la letra esa, en la capa, será acaso que se llame Koori?'

En la salida...

Zaruto no había logrado hablar con el chico en todo el día, así que decidió que en la salida lograría hablarle, caminaba hasta llegar a un lugar donde habían dos chicos tirados en el piso y un chico con una espada negra amenazándolos, el chico resulto ser el peliazul del sueño de Zaruto.

"Oye que te pasa, déjalos ir" grita Zaruto al chico, poniéndose enfrente de los chicos

"Son unas basura, merecen sufrir" dice el chico de un modo muy frío.

"Que te pasa, nadie merece sufrir" dice Zaruto

"Que, Quieres pelear conmigo?" dice el chico muy provocativamente

"Te enseñare a respetar a las personas" saca un arma, una lanza

"Jaja, claro, un diminuto como tu?, como me haces reir" saca un palo con una mini esfera en cada orilla.

**Drager posesión de almas a Lanzer**

**Honoo posesión de almas a Nyoibo**

"Ahora veras, **Barrida de fuego**" Zaruto se para encima de Lanzer el cual esta parado en 45°.

"Mmmm, interesante **Copia, y contraataque**" una luz ilumina a Nyoibo "**Barrido de fuego**" usa el mismo ataque que Zaruto usa, ambos chocan haciendo una explosión que saca volando a ambos, el chico peliazul cae de pie, mientras que Zaruto cae al piso.

"Jajaja, que diminuto, es hora de acabar contigo, ya que no tengo tiempo, usare mas fuerza" saca una pistola 

**Wolfer posesión de almas a Wolfgun**

Con una mano agarra a Nyoibo, y con otra a Wolfgun

**Wolfer, Honoo fusión de armas**

El peliazul junta a Nyoibo y a Wolfgun formando una bazooka "Nunca debiste aberte metido con un Asakura, ahora muere **Flama Azul" Dispara a Zaruto una esfera de fuego color azul "Que?? Un Asakura???" Zaruto recibe la mitad del impacto ya que se defendió con su Lanzer, pero cae inconsciente, el chico peliazul sonríe triunfalmente.**

"Kory, que te pasa, causando problemas en el primer día???" dice un chico de pelo castaño amigo de Zaruto

"El me provoco Yoh, no le vallas a decir a mis papas,  primo, si??" el chico llamado Kory le dice a su primo de palo castaño Yoh.

"Ok, pero si llevas a Zaruto a su casa" dice Yoh

"Zaruto???, quien es el????" dice Kory

"El chico al que acabas dejar inconsciente" dice el primo

"mmm, con que se llama Zaruto, ok, ¿Dónde vive??" pregunta el Asakura Azul

"Es tu vecino n_n" dice Yoh

"Que???? O_O, este chico es mi vecino"

"Te recomiendo que ya lo lleves, o le digo a mis tíos lo que hiciste" dice Yoh con una cara fría que saco de su madre.

"Odio que uses esa cara, asustas" 

"Si ya se, también me asusta, es lo que saque por ser hijo de la gran Anna Kyouyama n_n"

"U_ U bueno, yo me voy" carga a Zaruto a su espalda y lo lleva a una moto "nos vemos Yoh" dice Kory y se va.

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Eran las 10 de la noche, Zaruto aun no despertaba, se encontraba acostado en su cama, una sombra se notaba en la ventana del cuarto...

'Aun me pregunto, ¿Por qué sigo aquí?, se que yo fui el que lo dejo inconsciente y todo eso, y entre a su cuarto a escondidas, pero, por que lo hago, muy a pesar de la culpa que siento, tengo otra cosa que no me deja en paz, verlo así, a la luz de la luna, su piel morena, pelo castaño, ¿Qué estoy pensando?' Kory se sonroja y nota que esta por despertar.

"Que te mejores" dice Kory en forma de suspiro y se marcha, sin notar que Zaruto sintió su presencia.

"¿Quién será el que estuvo aquí?" se dice para si mismo Zaruto, y se escucha que llaman a la puerta.

"Zaruto puedo pasar" se escucha la voz de la mamá de Zaruto

"Si mamá" dice Zaruto y la mamá entra

"Ya estas bien?" 

"Si"

"Ok"

"Mamá, quien me trajo a la casa?, no recuerdo nada" dice Zaruto

"Pues fue el vecino, un chico de pelo azul celeste y sus puntas de color azul marino, ojos azules, venia vestido con de negro y con una camisa desabrochada, creo que me dijo que se llamaba Koori"

"Entonces si se llama Koori" 

Entra el papá "Hijo ya estas bien?"

"Si papá, oye, me puedes decir de nuevo quienes son los Asakura?"

"Los Asakura son una familia de Shamanes, la mas fuerte diria yo, se dice que entre ellos esta uno que trato de dominar el mundo, pero su hermano lo impidió junto a sus amigos, se dice que el que trato de dominar el mundo se caso con otro hombre, y tuvieron 4 hijos, se dice que el hijo mayor es muy fuerte" dice el padre

"Koori Asakura, me imagino que es él"

**The** end of this chapter****

Hola, aun siguen estando las inscripciones, durante todo el fic, alguno serán contrincante, otros serán amigos, nos vemos.


End file.
